Phoenix Wright
Phoenix Wright is the original protagonist of the Ace Attorney, and he also appears in the fourth game in the series, although he is not the protagonist of that one. He appears in Super Smash Bros All Stars as a playable character. Character Description Phoenix Wright is a defense attorney who excels in the turnabout trial, a technique where the attorney flips the entire case on its head to find the true culprit and prove his client innocent. He studied under Mia Fey before she was murdered, and mostly worked alongside Mia's younger sister, Maya Fey, a spirit medium. He has black, spiky hair, and wears a blue suit, white shirt, magenta tie, and black shoes. He also always wears his attorney's badge. Abilities Aside from his almost prodigal attorney skills, he is also incredibly hardy and strong. He has achieved many feats in his life, such as chewing through and swollowing a necklace made of metal and glass that may have contained traces of poison, busting through a thick, wooden door with his shoulder, falling off a burning bridge and into an icy river miles below and coming out of it with a bad cold, and getting hit by a speeding car and into a lamp post and only recieving a sprained ankle. Moveset Ground Moves Normal *Neutral Attack - Points as if objecting, then punches with his other hand, and then uppercuts with the first hand. *Forward Tilt - Slips on a banana peel and trips into the opponent. *Up Tilt - Performs an uppercut. *Down Tilt - Ducks and kicks. *Dash Attack - Does a shoulder barge. Smash *Side Smash - Points as the objection bubble appears in front of him. Shouts "Objection!" as he does it. *Up Smash - Flings papers up into the air, Shouts "Take that!" as he does it. *Down Smash - A table appears around him and he slams his hands down on it. Shouts "Hold it!" as he does it. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Jabs with his fist. *Forward Aerial - Sneezes in front of him. *Back Aerial - Elbows behind him. *Up Aerial - Points upwards. *Down Aerial - Kicks downwards twice. Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Smacks the opponent in the face like he does with his papers. *Forward Throw - Hits the opponent in the face with a bottle of grape juice. *Back Throw - Throws the opponent behind him then throws a mug of coffee at them. *Up Throw - Throws the opponent in the air then flips a bunch of playing cards into them. *Down Throw - Sneezes the opponent into the ground. Special Attacks *Neutral Special - Evidence - Throws a random piece of evidence while yelling "Take that!" *Side Special - Car Accident - Gets hit by a car and flies into opponents. Can be charged up for further launching and more damage, but it will start to do damage to yourself. *Up Special - Stepladder - A stepladder appears and Phoenix climbs up it. *Down Special - Matagama - Holds the matagama in front of him. If someone attacks him while doing it, a psyche lock breaks on the, doealing damage. *Final Smash - Turnabout Trial - Performs an objection like his side smash. If it hits, it engages the opponent in a cutscene where he proves them guilty. The guilty verdict deals a lot of damage, and they are launched when the cutscene ends. Taunts *Up - Taps his papers. *Side - Sneezes, then rubs his nose. *Down - Gets out a coffee mug and takes a drink. Idle Animations *Adjusts his attorney's badge. *Slicks his hair back. On-Screen Animation *Points while saying "The defense is ready, your honour." Costumes *Default - Blue suit, magenta tie, gold badge. *Purple suit, white tie, silver badge. *Green suit, red tie, silver badge. *Red suit, brown tie, gold badge *Brown suit, light brown tie, gold badge. *Pink suit, light purple tie, green badge. Category:Ace Attorney Category:Character